Finding the Light
by SunStreak
Summary: *COMPLETE* Inuyasha has been away from Kagome for almost a year, when Shippo brings news that she may be sick or even dying, the hanyou must get over his hurt pride and go see her before she leaves forever *PLEASE R&R* I rarely get them.
1. Wounds reopened

~~~~Finding the Light~~~~  
  
****Diclaimer**** La La La, of course I don't own Inuyasha because if I did, and you know my writting style, you all would have me drug into the street and shot. Thus I leave the crew of Inuyasha to their original creators.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Damn it! This isn't happening, This isn't happenning!' Inuyasha's mind screamed in dispair as he desperately tried to jump thru the well forgetting that he had given his enchanted neclkess to Shippo so he could go check on Kagome.  
  
After several skull-cracking landings, did Inuyasha remember this. Inuyasha scrambled out of the well after his last attempt at jumping thru it and sought out Shippo. Shippo, the kitsune was curled up in Sango's lap sobbing into her robe, all Sango could do to comfort the cub was to make cooing noises and stroke Shippo's back.  
  
"Shippo, please, I need the neckless if I want to get to Kagome." Inuyasha's voice made Shippo freeze, he looked up at Inuyasha when he heard the urgency and distress in the hanyou's voice, then he shot Inuyasha a cold stare.  
  
"Why would you care? You always said how she 'annoyed you' and how sick her 'stubborn human ways' made you, I don't know why she ever removed this cursed necklass from you. You should be eternally sat!" Shippo spat out.  
  
"Shippo, you need to understand, I love Kagome, nothing has changed in the past several months, but there was a good reason for me to stop visiting Kagome. The reason I sent you was because my last trip to her time, I saw that she had moved on and I was no longer needed as the 'male figure' in Kagome's life. I just wish...before we split up.....we hadn't." Inuyasha choked as he thought about the very last fight they would have.  
  
Shippo looked at Inuyasha who's face had contorted with pain and grief, wishing that he hadn't been so mean to Inuyasha. He watch Inuyasha's eyes as they suddenly went glassy as though he was re-living the past from almost a year ago as if it were yesterday .  
  
***Flash Back*** "Dammit Kagome! Let's get going before it get's dark. Don't want to keep you're family waiting!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Ok, I'm comming Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she gave the last of her good-byes to her friends as she prepared to travel thru the well one last time. "Now Shippo, I took off the beads around Inuyasha's neck so that you can come visit me too, ok?" Kagome asked the kitsune as she gave him one last hug, he tearfully promised that he would come and visit her in her own time.  
  
Kagome's eyes drifted from her friends as she put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder signaling that it was time and she was ready to leave. Inuyasha swung his arm under hers and hoisted her up as they leaped into the bone- earter's well for Kagome's last time.  
  
Needless to say, Kagome's family was happy to see the two alive and in good health and even happier to hear that the quest was finaly completed with Nuraku dead and the Shikon Jewel finaly intact. That night of Kagome's return, the family + 1hanyou had a large feast and tons of story telling. Later that night in Kagome's room however, laid a more somber scene, Kagome and Inuyasha sat on her bed starring out her window, thinking about what happens now that Kagome's job had been completed in the fuduel era.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was low and very soft. Kagome blinked at him, not use to hearing him use that tone of voice.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" She shyly replied.  
  
"All this time we've spent together, travelin' and stuff, well it's got me thinking." Inuyasha said staring at the sky as though it had him in a trance.  
  
"Whoa there boy, be careful or you'll hurt yourself." Kagome laughed  
  
"No, I'm serious Kagome, I really need to say this before it's too late." Something in Inuyasha's voice made her look at him. For the first time in a long while he WAS being serious. "Kagome, I don't know if I'm just being emotional or if it's just the fact that I just need to get this off my chest before I explode, but Kagome, although there's something about you that still reminds me of Kikyo, that's not why I protect you, you have truly captured me, like a moth to a flame, heh, I guess what I'm trying to say is that....I-I *gulp* love you." Inuyasha looked Kagome right in the eye with glassy eyes that theatened to shed tears and waited for a response from Kagome.  
  
"In-u-yasha?....Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she flung herself into his arms. She cried a bit into his chest and then replied with, "I love you too! I love you Inuyasha!".  
  
"Kagome, I have one last question. Since we now know what we feel for eachother, please don't think I'm trying to move too fast, but I need to know, Kagome, I love you so much and I would like to know if you would be my mate forever?" Inuyasha turned his tear-filled eyes to Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled, never in her wildest (well MAYBE her wildest) dreams would she have imagined Inuyasha to ask her this. "Inuyasha, I would be honored to give you a part of my life forever! Yes, I'll be your mate!" Kagome whispered back.  
  
That night they spent in eachother's arms as they showed their love to eachother not just emotionaly but pysically too. And so this is what would start the last fight that Inuyasha would have with Kagome.  
  
-------------------------- Hi All! Well? Whatcha think so far? I know what you're thinking, well this story is turning up well so far, how can a beautiful night filled with romantic bliss start a fight? Well my friend, keep reading and you'll find out! -SunStreak. P.S, Chapter 2 will probably be out soon, it's just I've had a hard week and a depressing one at that, not to mention right now as I finish this chapter it's 2:30am, but I haven't decided which way this story will go, either happy ending or my usual sad, angst ending, eh, keep reading to find out! 


	2. Harsh words scratch deeper than any swor...

~~~~Finding the Light~~~~  
  
****Diclaimer**** La La La, of course I don't own Inuyasha because if I did, and you know my writting style, you all would have me drug into the street and shot. Thus I leave the crew of Inuyasha to their original creators.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Inuyasha had to leave for his own time, although he didn't want to, he knew that he still had to protect his time. Inuyasha put off his trip as long as possible, he felt obligated to eat breakfast to show how greatful he was for the hospitality Kagome's family gave him. Then Inuyasha decided it was time for him and Kagome to tell her family of their promise to each other.  
  
"Well mom? Do you approve?" Kagome gulped out after she had told her mother what she had promised Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, my baby girl has grown up so much! Of course I approve. Just promise me Inuyasha that you'll take care of yourself so that you can one day return to Kagome when you have made your time safe for all who lives there." Kagome's mother said firmly yet softly at the same time. Inuyasha nodded as he looked Kagome's mother right in the eye.  
  
"I promise, I will one day return. I just hope it'll be sooner than later, but I promise I won't get myself killed, I want to stay with Kagome for the rest of my life, but before I can do so, I still need to take care of Sesshomaru." At the mention of his half-brother's name, Inuyasha let out a low growl and pinned his ears flat against his head.  
  
"It's ok Inuyasha, I'll be waiting, you go take care of what you need to and hurry back to me." Kagome said softly as she rubbed the hanyou's ears making him almost pur.  
  
Inuyasha was preparing to leave for the bone-eater's well when he felt something grasp him around his waist, Inuyasha looked down blinking with surprise. "Sota? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just so happy! Not only are you my hero, but you are also my brother now too!" Sota cried with happiness.  
  
"Well, I guess you can say I'm your brother now.....I'm glad too." Inuyasha's eyes went from surprised to soft as he looked at the young boy.  
  
Inuyasha looked down the well, then looked back at his new family, his love, Kagome, waved at him. It was clear to the hanyou that she was sad to see him leave, not knowing how long he'll be gone, and he honestly had to wonder to himself if he would even be returning to her, but he decided not to think of such thoughts. Inuyasha would defeat his evil half brother and return to Kagome and start a family of his own.  
  
~~~several weeks later (about a month and a half later to be exact)~~~  
  
"Inuyasha! You finaly did it!!!" Cried an exhausted Miroku. "You defeated Sesshomaru! Finally! Our lands will be left in peace!"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, because of you, we can finaly move forward with our lives." Sango replied with a spark of relief and happiness in her eyes as she leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the two love-birds, he knew that after all they have been through together it wouldn't be long before those two finaly confessed their love for each other. He then remembered that he could finaly return to Kagome! He smiled even harder, he missed that damn girl so much! But just as he thought about turning tail and running for the well, Shippo had to point out the obvious. "Inuyasha, you should go see Kaede, you're hurt pretty bad." The kitsune said as he noticed that the hanyou was using his sword as main support due to a badly mangled leg and a large gash across his chest from were Sesshomaru had slashed him with his claws in a final attempt at killing his brother before dying himself.  
  
"I suppose you're right. I can't return to Kagome looking like this. Her mother would kill me!" Inuyasha sighed. He waited this long, what would another few hours hurt? He would get himself bandaged up and rested and then return to Kagome.  
  
After being fussed over for several hours, Inuyasha finaly had enough, he thanked all his friends for all their help and support and made his way towards the well were he would rejoin his mate. Inuyasha looked back at his friends and before jumping through the well, he added "Don't think you're getting rid of me this easily! I'll be back to visit!" and with that Inuyasha jumped into the well and drifted through time to emerge in Kagome's time.  
  
Inuyasha thought that he'd surprise Kagome and decided to hide behind a tree near her house, he would have jumped up into it's branches, but his leg was still in no state to be straining it like that. He'd wait unil she emerged from her home and then sneakily come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. This set in his mind, he waited with a large smile across his face.  
  
When Kagome came out of her front door, Inuyasha's breath was caught in his chest, he had waited so long and she was still just as beautiful as ever before. When Inuyasha started creeping up behind her, he froze when he noticed another human come out the door behind her. Inuyasha watched in disbelief as the man shook the hand of Kagome's mother and the hanyou became even more distressed when Kagome turned around and hugged the man! "Thank you so much! I can't tell you how happy I am!" Kagome bubbled out. Inuyasha growled deep in his chest as he watched the man in the white coat drive off in one of those 'auto mobiles' that Kagome had explained to Inuyasha about.  
  
When the car was out of sight and Kagome's mother went inside the house, Inuyasha approached Kagome. "I see you've already forgotten me." Inuyasha said in a deep and growling voice. Kagome whirled around to see Inuyasha leaning up against her house looking at her with fire in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Kagome said in shock.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. I'm sorry that I've been away for so long, but these things take time. I suppose you'd like to know 'my love' that my brother is dead and I'm finaly free to live my life the way I want to." Kagome flinched when Inuyasha said 'my love' as though it was poison on his lips. She didn't understand why he was acting this way.  
  
"Inuyasha, you know that you're my first real love! I would never forget you. What is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" Kagome almost cried out.  
  
"I come back after days of battling with my brother to find you in another man's arms and you ask ME what's wrong? I should have known you wouldn't ever be able to love a hanyou, I was stupid for ever thinking that you could!" Inuyasha spat out.  
  
"WHAT? You see me hugging some one and you automatically assume that I'm in LOVE with him? Inuyasha, I do believe you're jealous!" Kagome said. With that accusasion Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat, so what if he was a little jealous, he had a right to be!  
  
"Yea, well, I don't care anymore. I'm sick of women, all you do is cause me nothing but pain and grief!" Inuyasha cried out.  
  
"Well, if that's the way you feel, fine, leave and don't come back! I'll find a good man to be by my side!" At this Inuyasha really felt his already torn heart drop to the ground. "I think you should go home Inuyasha, return to were YOU belong!" With that Inuyasha felt the words crash down on him as she stepped all over his heart. She really didn't love him.  
  
"I see, that last night we were together, you only agreed to be my mate out of pitty for me, you believed that I would be killed by my brother, thinking you were saving me from rejection! Well, I've got news for you, I lived and I now see your true intentions! You never intended to be with me forever and to think I actually survived for your sake! WELL FINE THEN!" Inuyasha cried out. The hanyou glared Kagome right in the eye and couldn't move, partly from being so angry and in shock of this situation going sour and the fact that his injuries were finaly catching up with him.  
  
"Fine leave! SHEW!" Kagome screamed as she picked up some dirt and threw it at Inuyasha as if he were an unwanted stray dog. With that Inuyasha turned around a ran the best he could towards the well. When Inuyasha reached the well, he was panting heavily and his ribs were killing him from his un-healed injuries. He leaned up against the well for a moment while catching his breath when he felt something hard hit him in the chest making him drop to the ground in utter pain. He looked up and saw Kagome glaring down at him from the top of the stairs that led down to the well.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Leave already or do I need to get a rolled up news paper?" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha couldn't say a word, he looked down and saw a rather large rock sitting in his lap. It dawned on him that she had actually thrown a rock at him. He shakely got his legs under him and leaned back against the well, the blood starting to flow anew from his chest wound. He stared at Kagome for a moment and suddenly felt his world go blurry as he started to pass out and fell backwards over the edge of the well. With one last attempt at redemption, he weakly held a clawed hand out to Kagome and choked out the last words Kagome would ever hear from him, "I'm sorry....for falling in love with you." With that the hanyou passed out and fell into the well to his own time leaving a verry stunned Kagome alone and crying.  
  
"Wha-What just happend?" Kagome cried out then going over todays events in her head, she realized she majorly over reacted and didn't even explain to her love why that man was there, but she knew now it was too late and it would be a long while before she could safely pass thru the well again.  
  
--------------------------Ok, ok, I know, it's a lot of emotion to be thrown into one short chapter, but I wanted the reader to feel as though this WAS happening quickly and as irrationaly is it actualy was. Please let me know what you think! I'm on a mad writting role. Didn't think I would be done with this chapter so soon! Keep an eye out for chapter three! -SunStreak PS. I'm still not sure if I want this story to go angty in the end or not, so don't give your hopes up! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	3. Swallow your pride Inuyasha!

~~~~Finding the Light~~~~  
  
****Diclaimer**** La La La, of course I don't own Inuyasha because if I did, and you know my writting style, you all would have me drug into the street and shot. Thus I leave the crew of Inuyasha to their original creators.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Back to the present (I know, I love doing the long drawn out flash backs)~~~  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I'm just worried, that's all. When I saw that big white thing take Kagome away and hearing her mother tell Sota that this is it, well, I got worried. I could smell it in the air that something was terribly wrong, and when Kagome was being brought out of her house, she looked terrible! I didn't mean to be so snappy with you." Shippo said, his voice dry from all his crying.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Shippo, I couldn't swallow my pride, that's why I sent you to check on her for me. I think deep down I knew something was wrong, why couldn't I just be a big enough man to admit I still love her and I want to work things out with her!?" Inuyasha cried out, not carring if any one heard him or not. Inuyasha crumpled to the ground and started crying, he was so confused with so many mixed emotions. Inuyasha felt a hand come down on his shoulder, but didn't look up.  
  
"Right now isn't the time to be feeling sorry for yourself Inuyasha, if you really care about Kagomi this much, then you would jump through that well, regardless of what happened all those months ago and be by her side. Inuyasha, we know you still love her, but I think she needs to hear it." Miroku said in a empathetic yet stirn tone of voice. Inuyasha looked up at the monk and nodded slightly, he looked over at Sango who had tears in her eyes and Shippo, still in her lap, who had a critical look on his face.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the necklass and in one swift bound, dissapeared into the well. Once emerging on the other side, he swiftly made his way out of the well house to the front door of the house. The hanyou tapped lightly on the door praying that the grandfather wasn't home, to his releif Sota answered the door. He stood there staring blankly up at Inuyasha and just couldn't find the words that were lingering on his lips.  
  
"Sota! Were is Kagome? Is she ok? I heard she was rushed out of here? Whats wrong with her?" Inuyasha bombarded the kid with questions. All Sota could do was point and say "She's in the hospital, it's not that far from here just down that wa..." Before he could finish Inuyasha was flying down the street as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
When Inuyasha reached the hospital he went in and approached the front desk and asked "Kagome Higurashi, I need to know what room she's in?" Inuyasha asked breathless. The nurse behind the counter seemed taken aback by the hanyou's ears, but then realized she's seen stranger things. She typed away at her computer and looked up at Inuyasha and told him were the room was. "You just need to go up one floor and straight down then take a left and her room will be the fifth one on the right. Are you the father?" The nurse asked intently looking at the Inuyasha's face. "No, I'm her ma..er..husband." Inuyasha blushed a bit when the nurse looked at him puzzled. "O-kay." The nurse replied back.  
  
Inuyasha made record time getting to Kagome's room, trying to avoid all the stares and comments he was recieving as he mad his way through the hospital. As Inuyasha approached the hall that Kagome's room was down, he bumped into Kagome's mother. He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "Mrs. Higurashi, I heard all about Kagome, is she allright?" Inuyasha asked looking down the hall not seeing the expresion that was now placed on Kagome's mother's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you're just half an hour too late. I just came from her room and..." Kogome's mother didn't have a chance to finish when she said the first part Inuyasha pushed passed her with his ears sagging.  
  
Inuyasha slowly approached the door to Kagome's room. His heart sank when he noticed how quiet it was in her room. He gulped slightly as he gently pushed open the door, he could feel the tears start to weld in his eyes. 'I'm too late! I've lost her forever! I'm such a bastard for ever letting her go in the first place!' Inuyasha could feel his heart sink to the pit of his stomache as he poked his head in the door and looked around.  
  
A new smell tickled his senses as his eyes searched the dark room. It was a smell that he hadn't ever smelled comming off of Kagome and his heart froze in his chest when his wandering eyes fell on what he had been searching for. "Kagome" Inuyasha cried.  
  
--------------------------Hehe, ok, well I know I've probably left you wanting more. This is what happens when I've been writing since 2:30 in the morning and has had WAY too much cafine. *SIGH* Dammit I have nothing better to do, oh well. Well, to let you know, I've honestly thought about how I'm going to end this story, and I will be finishing it soon. YAY CAFINE, my little friend!  
  
PS. I'm still not too sure if it's going to end happy or sad, I'll just let it write itself sorta say. Hehe, just to let you know about my writting style, if you've read my Slayers fic DAWN, then you'll know that I like my stuff tear jerking, not that story I meant for it to have a happy ending and I still don't know what the hell happened to that! hehe, well, keep on readin'! MWAHAHAHA! 


	4. So this is it?

~~~~Finding the Light~~~~  
  
****Diclaimer**** La La La, of course I don't own Inuyasha because if I did, and you know my writting style, you all would have me drug into the street and shot. Thus I leave the crew of Inuyasha to their original creators.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha gasped as he saw what laid before him. His eyes welded up with tears as he looked at Kagome. So many memories came rushing to the dazed hanyou as he stared at her in that hospital bed, then her mother's words suddenly came back to him "You're a half an hour too late." Inuyasha shook his head, if only he had thought to stop and get some details as to WHY Kagome was sent to the hospital, he wouldn't have sent himself into such a state.  
  
"Oh Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he approached her bed. He knelt down by her and gently took a hand.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said weakly. She lifted her tired eyes to Inuyasha and tried her best to smile, but instead broke out into tears. "I'm so sorry about what I did to you, that day and the well and.... I should have explained instead to you why that man was there. I shouldn't have expected you to know. Could you ever forgive me Inuyasha?" Kagome cried.  
  
"Uh-uh." Inuyasha paused, still a little shocked as to the scene he stumbled upon. "Kagome, only if you could forgive me for making such accusasions. I should have known that you would have never done such a thing to me, I was such a fool. I love you and I always have loved you."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes traveled from Kagome's to the little reason why she was there. In her arms was a small bundle of soft white blankets and in them was a small newborn infant. A smile krept across Inuyasha's face as he looked at the beautiful child. "Boy or girl?" Inuyasha said softly as he gazed back at Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Boy, beautiful baby boy. And look, he takes after his father." Kagome said as she pulled back the blanket a bit, giving Inuyasha a better look at his new son. The child, had little black hairs on his head, but his ears were almost human-like, but had a slight point to them. His face was soft, but his eyes were as gold as the morning sun.  
  
"Inuyasha, he still needs a name, perhaps you can think of one." Kagome said with pride. She delicately placed the child in his father's arms and Inuyasha held the child close to his chest, feeling the new life's heart beat with his own. He gazed into the child's eyes once again, those big beautiful gold globes stared up at him as though he was waiting for his name to fly from his father's lips. "Such amazing golden eyes. I could never imagine that such innocence could shine through such a new life. Hmmm, golden....Kin, I think we shall name you Kin. Is that alright with you Kagome?" Inuyasha snuggled his face into the blankets as he imprinted the smell of his child into his mind. Inuyasha lifted his eyes to Kagome and saw tears flowing down her face.  
  
"Kin, that is a beautiful name. Oh Inuyasha, I'm so happy. I some how knew that you would come back to us. Let us forget every thing bad that's happened in the past and start over again and build a new future." Kagome cried.  
  
"Hmm, that sounds wonderful. But my love, I must leave you for just a short period of time while I return through the well to spread the good news to our friends. They'll be so happy to hear that you're ok. Especially Shippo." Inuyasha gleemed with pride, he looked out the window in thought when he suddenly felt something soft touch his face. He looked down and saw Kin with his small pink hand reached out and touching Inuyasha's jaw line. Inuyasha placed his own hand gently against the child's and kissed the palm of Kin's hand.  
  
"Look, he knows his daddy." Kagome laughed as she watched the once big tough hanyou turn to jello right before her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her, his loving eyes shinning and a smile spread across his face. He got up and walked around the room cradling his son like some priceless treasure and started singing in a low soft voice Kagome had never heard. He sang a song that he remembered his mother singing to him when she use to put him to bed.  
  
It wasn't long before Kagome, exhausted from today's events was put to sleep by the gentle lullaby. Inuyasha stood over her for quite some time, deep in thought. A small look of disbelief still lingered on the hanyou's features as he glanced down at the small boy, sound asleep in his arms. "Hmm, when you are older my son, you will know the truth about your father, but right now sleep, let your dreams take wing." Inuyasha kissed his son on the nose and whispered into his ear "I think that it was you, my son, that helped me in finding the light." With that, Inuyasha place the child back in the arms of his mother and decided that he needed to leave and go back for his own time to let his anxious friends in on the little secret.  
  
--------------------------HA! I've almost got it done! It's turning out happy so far!!! Now let's see were my little fingers take me in the next chapter, hehe. IT'S STILL NOT OVER! It can still go sour, but I can keep my spirits up and end it happy, but that would be sooo out of character for me. So needless to say this will be....interesting. NEED MORE CAFINE!!! MWAHAHAHAAA!!!! -SunStreak  
  
P.S. Just remember, I still have potential to let this go angst. I want to see what YOU the reader has to say, then I'll make my decision. 


	5. Starting a new life, the light is found!

~~~~Finding the Light~~~~  
  
****Diclaimer**** La La La, of course I don't own Inuyasha because if I did, and you know my writting style, you all would have me drug into the street and shot. Thus I leave the crew of Inuyasha to their original creators.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The light seemed brighter than ever in Inuyasha's time. He sat on the side of the well looking up into the trees, listening to the wind gently russtle through the leaves.  
  
"Inuyaaashaaa! You're back! What happened? Is Kagome ok?" Inuyasha was suddenly ambushed by questions from his approaching friends. Sango, Miroku and Shippo quickly made their way to where the hanyou sat on the well and circled around him spitting out questions after questions all at the same time. Poor Inuyasha couldn't think straight!  
  
"OK! ONE AT A TIME!" Inuysasha yelled. When he saw that everyone had shut up, he continued. "Yes, I'm back. I saw Kagome and she's just fine." Inuyasha blushed a bit and Sango and Miroku noticed.  
  
"So what happened?" Asked Sango. "What do you mean by Kagome's 'just fine'?" Miroku added.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked at his friends with a smile. "I might as well explain everything, starting with almost a year ago..." Inuyasha paused and thought inwardly to himself. 'Wait a minute. DUH! It was ALMOST a year ago, just a little over nine, wait! NINE MONTHS AGO! I had made Kagome my mate. HA! Inuyasha laughed to himself and slightly shook his head. He continued to tell his friends of how he had asked Kagome to be his life long mate and Kagome agreed and how when he had defeated his brother, he had gone back to see her and when he saw that she was being visited by a doctor, he assumed the man was a suiter comming to take his Kagome and when she hugged him, she had confirmed his suspisions and that only raised his jealousy level. He then went on explaining that the reason the doctor had gone to see her was because she was infact pregnant with his child. After explaining that to his friends, he went off to brag to his friends how beautiful his baby was and he just gleamed as he told them of how Kagome put his son in his arms and requested that he name him. Inuyasha glowed as only a new, loving father does. Sango and Miroku looked at eachother in utter shock and laughed out loud.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! You dough-head! You know I can see how Kagome could fall in love with you. You're just a roughed up puppy who only needed some love and kind words." Sango sighed out.  
  
"Watch it wench, this PUPPY still has a bite." Inuyasha growled, not liking the fact that his image had been forever ruined.  
  
"Big tough hanyou turned family man, I like it." Miroku laughed.  
  
"So when do I get to hold the baby?" Shippo piped in.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the kitsune and smiled. 'I guess this would almost be like him having a younger brother. I keep forgetting that sometimes Kagome and I, well more-so Kagome, take on parenting of the little brat' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"When the baby get's a little older, I can bring him through the well, but he was just born today, so he needs rest and quiet. But when I bring him through the well, you'll be the first to hold him." Inuyasha said in a very un-Inuyasha like way. It really is amazing how bringing a new life to this world could change someone's very attitude towards things. Inuyasha not only was acting nicer, but much more mature as well.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, I do believe this calls for a celebration! Tonight we feast!" Miroku cried out.  
  
Inuyasha laughed and agreed. He could stay one night, but he did promise Kagome that he would be right back at her side in the morning. So that day they went to the village and had told Kaede about every thing. She too agreed that this would be a night of feast. That day was spent in preperation for the celebration. All the village was a buzz with villagers running around doing what needed to be done.  
  
And that night, as promised, there was a feast to celebrate Inuyasha's new life. There was drinking, laughing, crying and a ton of remenicing of thier adventuring days. Inuyasha sat back for a moment as Miroku and Sango started laughing it up about how Inuyasha and Kagome use to be way back when. As they pointed out past mistakes and old events Inuyasha smiled to himself thinking 'This is what has been missing from my life all along. Tomarrow morning will definately be a new day in my new life, with my new family.' Inuyasha let out a sigh as he thought about all his friends he's made and the love he found and his new life.  
  
Inuyasha was suddenly brought out of his daze as Miroku started to speak out over the chatting villiagers. "May I have every one's attention please?" Miroku called and the villagers all became quiet as Miroku became the center of attention.  
  
"As you've heard, our miko, Kagome has given birth to Inuyasha's son!" Miroku stood and had a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as he spoke. A roar came from the villagers at the mention of the new miracle. Inuyasha blushed slightly but he still glowed with pride. "I want to offer a toast." Miroku continued. "Of all the things you are about to discover on your new road in life, may your past be a constant influence on your future actions. May you find happiness and never forget those here in this world who care for both you and Kagome deeply. Inuyasha, you've been the one to have kept us all together in the past with your stubborn ways and weither you know it or not, you've some how found your way into all our hearts and when things seemed to have been in their darkest hour, it was you who showed us the way. It was you that we found the light. May your son be strong and your life be happy from here on out." Miroku held his goblet out as all the villiagers did the same and cried out in chears. Inuyasha sat back with tears in his eyes as the speach Miroku gave sank in.  
  
"Thank you Miroku. Thank you all. I can now honestly say that I am happy with how my life has turned out. And it was all of you guys who saved me as well. You all truley saved me from myself and what I could have become." Inuyasha spoke through a cracked voice.  
  
It was true though, Inuyasha had truley found himself in his friends and in his love for Kagome. He spent many happy years with her and Kin. He and Kagome wished on the Shikon no tama that the well would never close to him or Kagome or even his son. They would spend all their vacations in the fuedel Japan with their closest friends. It had been a while before Sango and Miroku finally got together and had a child of their own. Kin was three years old when Sango gave birth to her first child and he was just like Shippo was with him, just like a big brother. And as the years past, Inuyasha would thank every day that he spent with Kagome and their son and they were truley happy embracing eachother in the never ending light of true love.  
  
THE END  
  
--------------------------Well, that's it. If you don't like the last chappy, well I'm sorry, but I hardly felt it worth my time to continue on this story when noboy was reviewing. Come on, I only like had ONE review on the last chapter. So I've started on a new story and I hope you guys will review on that one. It'll be set later down the road, we will meet Kin as a young adult, and well, you'll just have to wait and see. hehe I'm so evil MWAHAHAHAAAA!!!!-SunStreak  
  
P.S. Remember this story is really OOC for me, so the next story fits my taste a lot better!!! 


End file.
